Johnny the Homicidal Poltergeist
by The Only Person Who Luvz Akito
Summary: After accidentally releasing the trapped spirit of house 777's past owner, Erin will find out what happened to this man, and discover a way to set him free in order to protect her family from being murdered. DISCONTINUED BAWWW
1. A New House

Disclaimer: Wow, a new story. This idea had been buzzing in my head for a while. I wanted to wait until I finished ZHNP, but there are A LOT of other stories in my mind that I'll be working on after that, so I decided to start this one now, because I'm most excited about it.

The idea came to me from watching two awesome horror movies, Poltergeist and 13 Ghosts. As you know, I'm a big fan of JTHM. I always loved a good haunted house story, but I wonder, why haven't I found any about good ol' house #777? This was first going to be a story about Nny being haunted by his past victims, but then I made him the main ghost. He seems like such a tragic figure while alive, I knew that he in ghost form would be truly sad and terrifying. I also wanted to make a cool family cast to be scared by him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large blue van pulled up the driveway. The trunk door opened, full of suitcases and gigantic boxes. From the driver's seat came a thirty-seven old man with gray hair and a matching goatee. "Well, guys, what do you think?"

A woman with short blonde hair around the same age as the man stepped out of the passenger's seat, followed by a ten year old boy with black hair, a sixteen year old girl with dirty blonde hair put up in a short ponytail, and a thirteen year old girl with short brunette hair with red highlights. She was wearing a black blouse with matching black pants.

"I dunno," said the sixteen year old. "It looks a little small."

"It had had some additions put on it not too long ago, Caitlyn." said the man. "In fact, the entire house was fixed up. Apparently, it didn't have much value when the last owner left." The family walked to the front door. They all stepped through, except for the younger girl. She looked at the exterior of the house. Only one story, and the roof was flat. It was rather wide, though. Her dad was right about the size. The additions made it plenty big for her whole family. She could tell what was part of the original house. The additions looked much newer.

"Hurry up, Erin!" called her sister.

"Alright, alright!" she followed her sister into the house. She could see that everyone was looking for their bedroom. They all looked alike; the only difference was in size. She soon found her room, and her brother's was across from it. She could see him jumping on his bed.

"Erin, is this house cool or what?" he said.

"Garrett, will you quit that!" Caitlyn yelled. "It's making my room shake!"

"Fine!" Garrett pouted. He jumped off his bed. "I'm gonna go look at this house some more." he said as he left his room.

Erin looked around her own room. It was quite odd. There was only her bed and a dresser table with a square mirror, but it was surrounded by red curtains. She looked on the top of the dresser, and suddenly saw two strange looking knives sitting on top of it. When she looked again, they were gone.

She sighed. It must have been some sort of a vision. Ever since she could remember, she had known she was "gifted" with psychic powers. She knew that there was something wrong with this house. The only person that ever believed her, however, was her brother. She left her room and went to find Garrett.

"Erin!" her mother called.

She paused. "What?"

"We're gonna go to the store to get dinner. We'll be back soon."

"Okay!" she replied. She rolled her eyes and continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garrett walked around the living room. "Man, this house is pretty empty." The living room only had a single couch and a relatively small TV.

"Maybe we should've brought some furniture from our old house." He went to the far left side of the room and leaned against the wall. He stayed there for a moment then took a step forward. He noticed that the floorboard he stepped on seemed looser than the rest. He stepped on it again, but he heard a click sound this time. He turned around to face the wall behind him. He heard another click, and then suddenly, the wall opened like a door, revealing a long staircase. It went really far, and the room was so dark he couldn't even see where it led.

He grinned. It seemed there was more to this house after all. He started down the staircase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin thought she heard something in the other room. "Uh-oh, I hope Garrett didn't break anything."

She ran into the living room and was amazed at what she saw. On the left side of the room, a door stood open that she had never seen before. She stood before it. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Garrett was now. She peered down the staircase. "Garrett!" she yelled. "Get your butt back here!" No answer. She sighed and started towards the bottom.

She took each step carefully. The staircase was really long, and with each step she took, it seemed to get darker. When she finally found that she was at the bottom, her eyes had adjusted.

She saw that there were two hallways she could follow. A chill went through her spine. She had a really bad feeling about this place, but she had to find Garrett. She took a right turn and came upon a gigantic hallway. When she looked at what was in it, her heart stopped.

The walls were completely covered in people, bound to the walls. As soon as they noticed her, they all began to beg for help. She could hear a voice amid all the wailing, and found a man kneeling in front of one of the victims, a bloody knife in his hand. He had a skeletal figure, a mess of black hair that only grew at the top of his head, and was dress in a long black trenchcoat and steel-tipped boots.

He was in front of a woman who was lying on the floor. She was in a bloodstained straightjacket, and her legs were tied together.

"I don't understand!" she cried. "Why am I here? I don't belong here!"

"It must be a further continuation of your punishment." he said. "You and I share the same fate. Always remaining here in this world, never being able to rest. I know why I'm unable, but I'm not sure about you."

"You bastard!" she screamed. "It's your fault! Ever since you brought to this horrible place..." she trailed off as she began to sob.

He lifted the knife. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining. I could use some entertainmet."

"Hey!"

The man turned to face Erin. "What do you want? I'll get to you later!"

"Let her go!" Erin demanded. "You can't kill her!"

The man froze, and soon began to laugh hysterically. "Kill her? Ha! You're a little late to save her." He grabbed her head and turned it to face Erin. She screamed when she saw blood gushing from her mouth.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" he said. "Now tell me, who are you? How did you get her?"

"Why do you think I'd tell you?"

"Wait a minute," He stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulder. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am! What else would I be?"

"That means..." He stepped forward. "The door...it's been opened." He reached into his pockets. "Finally the moment I've been waiting so long for!" He pulled out another knife and held the two above his head. Blood suddenly swirled around him, and then he was gone.

Erin didn't know exactly what was going on, but she realized that whoever he was, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let him go through the door into the house. She began rushing to the stairs, but stopped when she heard his voice echo through the room.

"You're too late! I'm free now!"

Erin stopped in her tracks as she felt a wave of icy air pass through her. It became clear that was she was dealing with wasn't human.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus my new story starts. I've always thought that the way to Nny's basement wasn't as obvious as a door clearly on a wall. Now I know the whole psychic in a horror story is kinda corny, but hear me out. My friend whom Erin is based on does have a certain degree of psychic abilities. Every time something _really_ bad is going to happen anywhere, she gets really tired ands feels sick. I hope this turned out alright. It's my first time writing a JTHM story with more than 1 chapter and writing a story in this genre.


	2. The Photo

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM.

Alright, chapter 2! I'm so glad that all of the reviews I've gotten so far were positive. I'm sorry about the wait. What with ZHNP still in progress, updating this will take some time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin stood in the same spot, shaking in fear, her heart racing. She had two options. One: Rush to the ground level and make sure nothing happens to her sister. Two: Go back down and try to find Garrett. She looked back up and down the stairs. _"Well, who would I like to save more...?"_ She sprinted back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she turned left this time. "Garrett! Garrett! Are you down here?"

Far down the hallway, she could here him answering. "Erin? That you? Come in here, you gotta check this room out!"

She ran in the direction of his voice and soon found him in a room filled with strange devices. On the right wall, she could see a shelf lined with jars. She picked one up, and after seeing what was inside, she dropped it on the floor, letting a human eyeball spill out.

"Isn't it cool?" asked Garrett. "Torture devices, body parts in jaws, and look at this wall!"

Erin looked at the wall he was pointing at, and immediately felt sick. Covering the entire wall was a thick coat of dried up blood. She didn't have to guess who was responsible for this.

"Garrett," She grabbed his hand. "Let's go back upstairs. This place is dangerous."

"Aw, c'mon!" he protested. "This is awesome! This is the kinda stuff most people only see in the movies! Man, I wonder what kind of person did all this."

"If you're lucky, you won't have to find out." She began pulling back towards the stairs.

As they neared the door, Erin thought she could hear foot steps. _"Please, let that be Caitlyn."_ She opened the door and looked around the living room. No one. "Alright Garrett, you should just go back to your room. You can...decorate it...or something."

"Oh yeah!" He fetched the box full of all the stuff that used to line his room. "I still need to do that!" He ran into his room and closed the door behind him.

Erin sighed and started looking through the house. Caitlyn was still in her room, so she wasn't the one making the footsteps. When she turned into the kitchen, she found the culprit. It was the same man from the basement, examining everything in the room.

"I don't believe this." he said, chuckling a bit to himself. "This _can't_be my house. It's so...clean now." He turned to the oven. "Huh, that could've been useful." He left the kitchen, not noticing Erin, and headed for the bedrooms.

Erin followed, and was surprised when he stepped into her room.

The man looked around the room in disgust. "Who did all this?" The bed was covered with a black blanket which had a pink fairy in the center. The walls were full of posters of anime shows, bands, hand drawn pictures, and photos. He looked closer at one photo. It was the girl he saw earlier, dressed in a blue school uniform, and another girl standing next to her. What surprised him was that the other one was dressed a lot like him, even holding fake knives that looked like his.

He turned to the dresser, which was covered in anime figures, fairy statues, and various perfumes. He looked up at the mirror, and saw that he could clearly see his reflection. "Well have to fix that." He smashed his fist into the glass, giving it large cracks that distorted his image.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't just break my stuff!"

He turned and found the same girl. "Must you criticize everything I do?" He said irritated. "It's very annoying."

"Like I give a damn! Now get out of my room!"

"_Your_ room?" He stepped forward. "I don't think so. This was the only bedroom in the house when I was alive. It's mine."

Erin mentally slapped herself. _"That's just terrific. I get the insane ghost's old bedroom!" _She looked down at the dresser, and noticed something odd. She could see an old photo poking out from under it. While he had his back turned, she reached down and pulled it out. She was surprised at what was on it.

"So," he turned back towards her. "I'm gonna need this room, now that I'm out. I suggest you leave now." A knife materialized in his hand. "And take all your crap out with you."

"So if this is your room," Erin began. "Then I guess this belongs to you?" She held up the photo for him to see, and smiled when she saw his eyes grow wide.

On the photo was the man standing next to a woman with short, black hair. The woman was holding her arm out, probably taking the picture. She had her arm around the man's shoulder, smiling happily, while he just blushed.

"Give...give that back right now." he said.

"Uh-uh." Erin replied. "First, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"I don't need to listen to-"

She held the photo in her hands, preparing to tear it.

The man narrowed his eyes. "If you rip that in half, I'll do the same to you!"

"Oh, really?" She made a tiny tear in it. "Then I guess you can kiss this goodbye." She began to pull more, and was about to go into the woman's face.

"Wait," he dropped his knife. "Please, don't destroy it." He fell to his knees. "It's all I have to remember her by. It's the only time I know when I was truly happy." Small tears began to form in his eyes.

"You can have it back, but you must follow my demands."

"Name it."

"First of all, you not cause any harm to me or my family whatsoever." She paused for a moment. "Next, you can never be known to them either."

He sighed. "Fine, I won't do anything to them."

She smiled. "Finally, you must tell me who you are."

"My name is Johnny! There, are you happy?"

She rolled her eyes. "There are a lot of Johnnys in the world. What's your last name?"

"I...I don't know. It begins with a C."

She stared at him. "What? You don't even know your last name? What kinda moron doesn't know their last name?"

Johnny picked up his knife and held it to her throat.

She gulped, getting the message. "But how can you not know your last name?"

"I don't know! I just don't! There are a lot of things I don't know about myself!"

She shrugged. "Alright, that'll do, I suppose."

"Now can I have the picture back?"

She shook her head. "No way. I don't trust you. I bet you'd slice my head off as soon as you got it back."

_"Damn it,"_ he thought. _"How did she know?"_

"I'm just going to keep this somewhere safe." She put it in her pocket. "Somewhere you would probably never think to look."

He put his knife away angrily. "Well, you know my name. What's your's?"

She smirked. "Erin Kelley." She flopped onto her bed. "Well, looks like you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep, because I'm staying right here."

"Don't worry, I don't sleep." he replied, turning to leave.

_"How is that even possible?"_ Erin thought. She shrugged. "Whatever. Just stay outta here if you want that picture to stay in one piece."

"Right..." he mumbled.

Erin could hear a car pulling up the driveway. "That must be Mom and Dad. Now get lost before they see you!" She pulled out the picture and used her other hand to show two scissor blades cutting into it.

Johnny growled and walked towards the front door as her parents stepped in holding bags of groceries.

"Sorry we took so long." her mom said. "It took us a while to find the store."

Her dad began to close the door when it suddenly stopped and opened wider. He looked at it strangely, but shrugged it off and closed it shut.

Johnny stared coldly at the shadows of Erin's family fro outside. _"I can't believe it..."_ He turned around and climbed on top of the roof. _"I've been outsmarted by a fucking teenager."_ He stared up at the stars. _"All because I'm too weak to let Devi go..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! I finally finished this chapter! I really liked how much of a smartass Erin was in this chapter. Now, the picture of Erin and her friend is based off of my and my friend's Halloween picture. My friend was Keiko fronm Yu Yu Hakusho, which I don't own. Now, the picture of Nny and Devi is based off this one picture from deviantart. It just seems to me that Devi would have taken a picture with him on their date. I mainly put it in as a reason to keep Nny from killing Erin. I really hope he didn't seem out of character in this one. I'm still getting used to writing him.


	3. The Story of the Woman in the Picture

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. If I did, there'd be a lot more romance in it. I also don't own AVPR. I know it's already out of theaters by now, but it was the best movie I could think of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Erin's family was getting ready to go to the movies to see AVPR. "C'mon, Beth!" Garrett begged. "I thought you liked those Alien movies."

She shook her head. "Not anymore. They were ruined for me."

"What, just because your friend likes it?"

"She doesn't just like them!" she yelled. "She's obsessed with them! And in a bad way! She thinks the xenomorphs are _cute_! They are most certainly not cute! And she rants about them all the time!"

"So?" Caitlyn said. "What's wrong with that? Why would her being an Alien fan make you dislike them so much?"

"You just don't understand. She gets so annoying when she rants."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" her dad asked.

"I'm sure." she replied.

"You don't mind being her alone?" her mom said.

"Mom, I'm thirteen. I think I can handle it."

"Well, suit yourself." They all left the house, and once Erin heard their car leave the driveway, she sighed.

"Finally," she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Alone at last." Footsteps on the roof told her otherwise. "Oh, right. _Him_." She stood up. "Johnny? Where are you?"

He suddenly appeared next to her, making her jump. "You called?"

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"You're just so funny when you're scared." he laughed.

"Whatever. Look, I called you because I need to ask you something."

He sat on the couch and began flipping through the channels. "Shoot."

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "What the hell is with all those torture devices downstairs?"

"Well, what do you think they're there for?"

"Did you make them all?"

"No, they were there when I moved here. All those underground levels were already made before I came."

"What about all those jars?" she asked. "I think I even saw an unborn fetus in one. Did you get that like I think you did?"

"That depends, how do you think I got it?"

"...Did you kill a pregnant woman?"

"I didn't really mean to kill her!" he argued. "Well...okay, I did, but I didn't know she was pregnant. I thought she was just some fat bitch! How was I supposed to know she was a moody pregnant woman!"

Erin shook her head in disgust. "Oh, and that wall. What about that?"

Johnny looked up. "What wall?"

"You know, the one covered in the dry blood."

Johnny's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Wait...did you say dry blood?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid, dry blood."

He suddenly stood up. "Do you guys have a bucket?"

"Well, we have one in the kitch-"

He went into the kitchen and soon found a large bucket, and then pulled out his knives and went out the door.

Erin frantically looked out the window, trying to find him. She suddenly heard a man scream, and when she looked in the direction of the sound, she watched in horror as one of her neighbor's head was cut off in an explosion of blood. It wasn't long before Johnny reentered the house, carrying a bucket full of blood.

"What the hell was that for!" Erin shouted.

But Johnny ignored her, and she followed him as he went to the basement. He soon came to the room with the bloody wall. He put the bucket down, grabbed a paint roller that was sitting at the corner of the wall, dipped it in the blood, and began covering the wall in a fresh coat of blood, while muttering "Must keep it wet, must keep it wet."

Erin stared at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" she finally asked.

"I have to make sure that there's always wet blood on this wall. Or else, that _thing_ will come back. I know it will. After all this time, it probably went back inside this wall."

"So that's why you've been killing all those people?" said Erin. "To feed an imaginary monster you think is inside the wall?"

"Sometimes." he answered. "But most of the time I kill for my own reasons."

"And those are...?"

"The people aren't really humans." he replied coldly. "Just a filthier version of the species. I kill them because they don't have the right to live."

"What could they have possibly done to make you think that?"

"Oh, don't start that again." He stopped painting. "Do you have any idea what it's like to not be able to go into public without being ridiculed by someone? Everyday, someone would always laugh at me when I passed by, call me 'faggot' or shit like that, hell, one moron even admitted to raping girls in my name!" He turned to one of the devices. "I make sure these maggots learn a little lesson about choosing their actions more carefully."

"You really are an idiot." Erin stated.

"Oh yes, and I suppose little miss virtue is going to tell me that what I do is wrong."

"Yes, because you are wrong." she replied. "I don't believe that there's anything a person can do to deserve to die. Live a completely miserable life, but not die. Because no matter whom the person is, there will always be someone who will mourn over their death."

Johnny looked back at her blankly for a moment, and then a smile began to creep onto his face. "AHAHAAAHAA!" he cackled as he held a hand over his unhealthily thin gut. "Aww, Erin...ahahahaa..." he wiped a tear from his eye as he looked back at her, and the look on the face told him something. "Oh, you're serious?"

Erin sighed angrily. _"I guess there's no point in trying to explain reason to him"_ she thought. "Okay, Johnny, I just have one more question for you." She waited until she had his attention. "Who's the woman in the picture?"

All of the remaining laughter in his face completely drained as he looked away. "She's...no one."

Erin smirked. "Well, if you'd restrain yourself from killing me just to save a picture of her, I highly doubt that she's no one to you."

Johnny sighed. "Okay, since you asked for it, I'm going to tell you a little story, about a lady named Devi."

Erin raised an eyebrow curiously, but kept silent.

"Now," he began. "There was a girl...a very strange...enchanted girl...and she spoke of many things...we never...had a chance." Erin could hear the hint of sorrow in his voice.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, we, now shut up and listen." he paused. "So, she and I met one lovely day in a book store that she worked in. It was wonderful. We went on a few excursions and later, I began to realize that she was something I wanted...but I couldn't understand what was going on inside me...so I guess I snapped...and I didn't want to let her go...and I wanted to keep it like that forever...and ever...keep that moment...when we sat together on the little couch...and I fell in..." He turned away from Erin, who was now staring at the opposite wall. 

"_I wonder what he was thinking."_ she thought.

She could have sworn she heard Johnny sniff. This sniff climbed into his lungs through the wrong tube, making him cough, trying to gasp for air. He straightened up his slender body and turned to face her. "Do you know what happens in the end of this story?" he asked. His smile grew into a sneer. 

Erin shook her head, beginning to fear how the story ended. 

"I FUCKED IT UP!" he screamed. "I FUCKED IT UP… I… FUCKED… IT…UP!" Erin could tell that he had lost it now. He began laughing again; his laugh became a scream, and eventually a very well needed cry. He pulled his knees to his chest, wound his arms around them, and buried his face in his knees.

Erin didn't know what to do. Despite how cruel and fucked up this man was, she couldn't help but pity him. She walked hypnotically over to him, and put her hand out towards his wet face.

He felt how close her hand was to him, and suddenly looked at her, which made her almost scream. All of the flesh was gone from his face, his teeth had become razor sharp, and all that was left of his eyes were glowing red lights coming from his eye sockets. He swatted her hand away with his left hand, and she was shocked to see that his fingers had become more like the blades of his knives. His right arm began twitching madly, and it split apart into strands of fleshy tentacles. 

"Don't touch me!" Johnny yelled, his voice now slightly distorted. Erin was frozen, she wanted to run upstairs as fast as she could, away from this monster, but her legs wouldn't budge. She could only wonder what the hell was going on.

"GET AWAY YOU..." he shrieked. "YOU...GET AWAY...JUST GET AWAY..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know you guys are probably confused about the whole transformation thing, but the idea I had was that in times of intense emotion, he would turn into a fusion of him and Moose. I just thought it'd be cool if his ghost could go from normal person to a monster, since ghost can sometimes change forms. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review on your way out!


	4. The Lady Named Devi

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM. If I did, there'd be a lot more romance in it.

--

"GET AWAY YOU..." he shrieked. "YOU...GET AWAY...JUST GET AWAY..."

Erin gulped. Despite how much she wanted to, she couldn't leave him like this; it was obvious that he was out of control. And besides, there was still one thing she needed to know. "Johnny," she began. "Wh-what do you mean you 'fucked it up'?"

Johnny growled as he wrapped his tentacle arm around her neck. As he struggled, he laughed. "You know the one thing that bugs me the most about you? You never know when to shut the hell up and mind your own business." He held up his other hand. "Perhaps I should silence you for good!" he shouted as he held his middle finger to her throat.

"You wouldn't..." Erin choked. "The...picture..."

"You mean this one?" he asked as he pulled the photo from her back pocket.

"_Oh, crap!"_

"Put the girl down, Nny. Don't tell me you intend to kill a child."

Johnny froze. Erin didn't know where the voice came from, but she could tell it was a woman. He began to change back to normal and released Erin.

The owner of the voice suddenly appeared, with purple hair hanging loosely above her shoulders. Where her skin was exposed, Erin could see scars all over her, and her eyes were pitch black.

Johnny stood in front of the woman and fell to his knees. "I...I can't believe it..." he said. "I-is it really you?"

The woman kneeled to his level. She smirked and suddenly grabbed his throat. "Of course it's me, you fucker! Are you really surprised that I'm still here!?"

Johnny barely struggled and let his eyes looks down to the floor.

"You piece of shit, apparently vengeance hasn't let me find peace yet." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's all your fault, everything bad that has ever happened to me has had to do with you. It's all your fault!"

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears fell down his face. The woman simply chuckled and threw him against the wall. She focused on his chest as he tried to get back up, when a hole suddenly exploded onto his chest. He screamed and covered the wound as he sunk back to the ground.



Erin frantically looked at Johnny and back to the woman, who was now standing in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

Erin pointed to a small cut on her neck. The woman kneeled in front of her and put her hand over the cut. A light appeared from her hand, and soon the wound was healed.

"Th-thank you..." Erin nervously said. She paused. "Can I ask you something?" The woman nodded again. "Are...are you Devi?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, that's right."

"Well...uh.." Erin gulped. "Um, since you're a ghost...I was wondering...how did you die?"

Devi sighed and stood up. She looked Erin in the eyes. "I killed myself." While Erin stood speechless, she walked out of the room.

Erin looked back at Johnny, who was now sitting up against the wall. His thin hands moved away from the wound and closed into fists in his lap as he let the blood gush over him. His already large eyes were as wide as they could possibly get, and she could faintly hear his teeth chattering behind his closed lips. She saw as well as heard him swallow, and flinched slightly at how painful it sounded. He looked so confused, so scared…

--

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I think it was important. Yep, Devi is a ghost too. I like how much hate she has towards Nny. Don't worry, I'll explain both of their deaths soon enough. Please review!


	5. Damn Regret

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Shit, I'm sorry this one took so damn long, but so many things got in the way. However, it's summer vacation now, so don't expect it to happen again.

--

Erin kneeled in front of Johnny and observed the amount of blood still pouring out of his wound. "Hey, um, are you gonna fix that?" she asked nervously.

"It's not like it matters," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm already dead, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, guess it'd be sorta pointless." After a long silence, she began, "Look Johnny, I know I may be butting into your own business, but you have to tell me something."

He looked up at her, allowing her to continue.

"What exactly did you do to Devi?"

He sighed. "You really wanna know, huh? Alright."

"I met her at this little bookstore she worked at. Every day I would go there, just to see her. We would talk about anything and everything, and we had similar perspectives on the subjects. Three months after I met her, she actually asked me out on a date."

"I already told you how unfamiliar I was with being so happy. After we came back here. I remember...we were about to kiss...but I left. I couldn't take the confusion any longer, so I went to my room to ask for some advice."

"Advice?" Erin repeated. "From who?"

"I used to have some Styrofoam doughboys." Johnny replied.

"What, you mean like the Pillsbury doughboys?" she asked.

Johnny nodded. "They were the physical forms of two of my head voices."

"_Oh great, he's a schizophrenic too."_ Erin thought.

"I asked them what I should do, and one of them, Mr.Eff, told me to...immortalize the moment."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Make sure I never experienced the end of us; keep Devi with me forever."



"And...how did you do that?" Erin braced herself for the worst.

Johnny sighed and closed his eyes. "I...I tried to...kill her."

Erin didn't respond for a while. She just stared at Johnny in disbelief. Then, she slowly walked in front of him and brought her fist to the top of his head.

"Godammit!" Johnny shouted as he put a hand on his new bump. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That was for leaving a girl as you were about to kiss!" Erin punched his head again. "That was for asking a voice in your head for advice! You're out of your fucking mind, and you know that! What makes you think asking yourself would be a smart idea!?" She gave him five more punches. "And those were for trying to kill Devi!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO UTTERLY _STUPID_!?"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'VE ASKED MYSELF THAT VERY QUESTION?!" Johnny screamed back as his eyes began to water. "That is my greatest regret in life! I don't think there was a single day in my life after that where I didn't beat myself up for that, just asking why!" He put one hand over his face as he began to sob, while the other punched the floor. "But God, why did she _kill_ herself!? All I wanted was for her to forget me, to just live a long, happy life without even seeing me again. That's what she deserved!"

Erin stood back up. "Johnny," she began. "Although you may be seriously fucked up in the head, you kill people on a regular basis, and you're a complete idiot, I suppose it would be against my nature to let you go on like this."

Johnny looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to help get you out of here." she replied.

"You mean...?"

Erin nodded. "That's right. I'm gonna help you and Devi move on to your afterlife. Although," she paused. "You're probably gonna go straight to Hell."

Johnny shrugged. "I've been there before, not so bad. Nothing like what anyone tells you."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "How do you-Oh, never mind, whatever." She looked out the door. "First things first, I need to ask Devi a few more questions." She prepared to leave.

Johnny stood. "Wait a second." Erin turned around as he approached her. "I just want to ask why you're doing this." he said. "You really think I'm worth it?"

Erin sighed. "Because despite everything, it's very obvious that you really do regret all that you've done." she stated. "And you shouldn't have to stay here, always being tormented by your past mistakes. Everyone needs to find peace, even you."



Johnny nodded. "Thank you, Erin."

A small smile showed on her face. "No problem, Johnny."

Before she left, she heard him say "Call me Nny."

--

Sorry this chapter was so short. As usual, I'm hoping Nny wasn't OOC. I really liked Erin in this chapter, and I'm hoping the person she's based on doesn't kill me for making her be nice to Nny. But hey, it was necessary for the plot, and I wanted her to be a more virtuous person. Don't forget to review, people!


	6. An Odd Visitor

Disclaimer: If I owned Nny, he would've killed me a thousand times.

Alright, I suppose I really shouldn't even bother apologizing for the long wait, as it has happened so many times. But I've started high school, and therefore don't have as much free time. I hope I didn't lose any readers during these months.

* * *

"ERIIIIIINNNNN!! Holy crap, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

Erin winced at the volume, holding the phone away from her ear. "First of all Ann...you're very loud. Second of all, it's only been about a week. Third of all, I didn't even move that far."

"Yeah, but you're far enough to go to a different school than me!" she sobbed.

"Come on, you're acting like you're never going to see me again. You not far, you can still visit me all you want." Erin explained, leaning boredly against the wall.

"Oooooh, you're right!" Ann squealed. "That's it; I'm coming over right now! Be there soon!"

"What the-Ann, no!" But she already heard the phone click and give her the dial tone. "Dammit Erin, way to open your big fat mouth. Well, Mom and Dad probably won't mind if she's over while they're at work, and Caitlin and Garrett already left to hang out with their own friends, but..." She sighed, glancing around the room. "Hey, Nny?"

He appeared in the kitchen doorway. "What now?"

"I need you to do me a favor." she began, turning in his direction. "My best friend from my old neighborhood, she's on her way over here right now. I haven't seen her in a while, and, er, I was hoping you could just...stay in your 'basement' while she's here."

"What, this is _my_ house, ya know!" Nny shouted. "You can't just say I can't be in it!"

Erin sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Fine, fine, but I do NOT want her finding out about you, or Devi for that matter." Erin looked around, expecting her to appear. She hadn't seen any sign of her since they met.

"That can't be too hard." Nny shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "After all, you're the only one who's been able to see me when I didn't want you to."

"Just don't do anything if she's in the same room as you."

"Why are you so worried about your little friend finding out about me?" Nny asked, clicking on the TV. "What, is she one of those squeamish types that gets easily scared?"

Erin shook her head. "Oh hell no, quite the opposite really. She LOVES blood, and I have a very bad feeling that if she met you, the last thread of sanity she has left would be undone."

Nny raised an eyebrow, and turned towards the window when he heard a car coming towards the house. Erin looked at it too, and began to panic. "Crap, she's here already!" She turned to Nny. "Okay, you go...somewhere else! And don't make a sound!"

Nny got up from the couch and decided to go with her original plan of him going to his basement, mumbling angrily under his breath.

Erin immediately went to the door when it rang, and after opening it a crack, she was bludgeoned with a death hug.

"ERIN!" Ann screamed, hugging her tighter. "Yes, we finally get to hang out after all this time!"

"Uh...Ann?" Erin struggled. "Choking...not breathing..." She laughed, releasing her. "Jeez Ann..." Erin caught her breath. "Why is it that you can only glomp a person, never give them a normal hug?"

Ann shrugged. "Hey, I'm a fangirl. It's my specialty." She turned her head in all direction. "Oooohhh...this place is pretty cool looking." She stepped towards the hallway, going next to the wall and sliding her hand on the paper. "So, where's your room?"

* * *

After spending a few hours in Erin's room, talking about what they had been up to recently, going online, playing video games, watching DVDs, Ann stepped out. "Damn, it's getting late." She said, glancing at a clock on the wall that read 5:07. "My mom's supposed to pick me up soon. Erin watched as she went down the hallway, once again sliding her hand on the wallpaper.

But she froze as Ann leaned against the wall that held the secret door, her foot mere inches from the piece of wood that activated it. "But I must say, this is a nice house ya got now." Ann said, looking around it again. "There's something about that seems so...cozy."

"Uh...Ann...Could you not lean on that wall?"

Ann looked at her, getting of it. "Why, there something wrong with it?" As she moved her weight, she had placed her foot on the very plank Erin had been trying to keep her off of.

Ann turned around and gaped as the door opened. She looked down the stairway. "...Holy SHIT!" Her swearing echoed down the dark corridor. "Erin! You never told me this house had secret passage ways!" Throwing caution to the wind, she started rushing down the steps.

"Oh crap, no! Ann, get back here!" Erin started down the steps as well, hoping to catch up with her. When she reached the bottom, she couldn't see any sign of Ann.

"Oh...my fucking...god..."

Erin sighed, following the sound of her friend's voice. "Dammit, I hope she didn't find those jars." She came to the room Ann was in, and saw that she had found something much worse.

A long squeal escaped Ann's mouth. "Erin...this wall...this entire wall..." She pointed at it, her arm shaking with excitement. "It's covered in blood, dried blood!" She stepped forward and touched it, squealing again. She then leaned closer and licked it.

Erin cringed, disgusted at what she just saw. She grabbed Ann's shoulders and tried to pull her away. "Jeez Ann, you don't know where that blood's been!"

"Oh, it's right here." she replied, pointing to the wall.

"Did you just LICK my wall?! Jesus, what the fuck's wrong with you?!"

Ann turned her head in all direction. "Who said that?"

"I did." Nny appeared behind them, looking rather disgusted at Ann as well.

"Nny!" Erin shouted. "What are you-"

"Oh, she already found my basement, might as well let her see me."

Ann stared at the man, eyes growing wider. "Erin...why can I see through him...?"

She sighed. "Because he's dead."

"Your house is haunted?" Erin nodded. Ann squealed again. "So Erin...how long did you plan on keeping this sexy ghost a secret from me?"

Both Nny and Erin's eyes widened. _"My...it seems Ann's tact is as great as ever..."_

Ann continued to stare at him, looking like she was thinking about something. "Saaaayyy...I thought you looked familiar!" she pointed at him. "You're a serial killer aren't you?"

Erin turned to her. "How'd ya know that?"

"Oh, like the wall covered in blood wasn't a big enough hint." Nny mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No, see, I was watching this special on E a while back." Ann explained. "It was about serial killers, and I remember, it talked about him!"

Erin blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Ann grinned at Nny. "They talked aaallll about your horrifying gruesome murders." She stood in front of him and started shaking his hand, which made him very uncomfortable. "Let me just say, it's an honor to speak with someone who's as skilled as you are."

"Skill?" Nny repeated. "You think killing is a skill?"

But Ann ignored him, her ears picking up a car above ground. "Oh crap, I think that's my mom." She began to race up the stairs, Erin following behind.

Ann looked out the window and sighed in relief. "No, it's not her." She watched as someone stepped out of the car. "Oh hey, it's Caitlin! But who's that other guy?"

Erin looked out as well, eyes narrowing when she got a look at who it was. "It's her new boyfriend."

Ann looked back out. "What, what's wrong with him?" she asked, sensing the hate in Erin's voice.

"Just watch."

Ann turned back and watched as the boy tried to "get some action" from Caitlin, who backed away uncomfortably. They could hear him shouting something, and then he suddenly slapped the side of her face.

Ann gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god...and she doesn't do anything about it?" Erin shook her head grimly. "Have you tried to help?"

"I've tried," Erin sighed. "But anytime I try to talk to her about it, she just screams at me."

"Aw, man...that sucks monkey cock."

"Yeah..." Erin turned around, and saw that Nny had also seen the whole thing.

His clenched fists were at his sides, and he was glaring daggers at his car as it drove away. "That lowlife...people like him annoy the hell outta me..."

Erin glanced around, wanting to end this uncomfortable conversation. "Hey, uh, Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"You say that that show talked about our friend here." She nodded towards Nny. "Did it say what his name was?"

"Hrrrrmmmmmm..." Ann put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Uuuuhhhh...errrr..."

Erin rolled her eyes. "You know, if you can't remember-"

"Oh yeah!" Ann put her finger in the air triumphantly. "Now I remember! They said his name was John Cullen."

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, considering how long it took. As I have said, Erin is based off my best friend, and Ann is supposed to be me, and I'm not afraid to say that I'm a few chips short of a cookie. Now, the reason I gave him Cullen for a last name is sort of an inside joke between me and "Erin". I can't wait to see her reaction.


	7. Whatever Happened to John Cullen?

Disclaimer: If I owned Nny, he and Devi would've had a kid by now.

Okay, let me just say how sorry I am for making all of you wait so long.

My computer suffered from a virus, and soon crashed, preventing me from writing for a long time. But now we finally got it repaired and running smoothly, so I was able to update this. Please forgive me!

* * *

"Well, goodbye Erin." said Ann as she and Erin hugged. She stepped to her right. "Goodbye, John." She gave the ghost a hug as well, making him tense up and her shiver. Ann opened the door. "I'll see ya again soon, okay?" Erin waved her goodbye until she was in her mom's car.

Afterwards, Erin turned back to see, and could see he was still tense, his eye twitching. "What, you don't like hugs?"

"No, but that isn't the problem......" Nny said through his teeth. "It's where she had her hands. They were south of my back......"

Erin blushed, sweat dropping. "Well, uh, maybe she couldn't see that."

"No, I could tell she could see me, she knew exactly where I was."

Erin slapped her forehead. _"Dear God, Erin....."_ She could just hear her giggling in triumph and sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to my room."

"_My _room." Nny mumbled, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "To do some online research." Erin left him in the living room and headed down the hall to hers. However, when she opened the door, she nearly screamed.

Sitting on the small chair in front of her recently repaired mirror, was the ghost of Devi D., staring at her reflection.

"Say, you got anything I can use to tie my hair back?" Devi asked in a rather casual tone.

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, they're right in here." She went to her wooden dresser and opened the top right drawer, pulling out two red hair bands. She placed them in Devi's open palm.

"It's been a long time since I've had my hair down while it was this long." Devi spoke as she put her hair into their usual pigtails. "By now I would've gotten it cut short and change the color."

Erin couldn't help but feel a bit odd at this situation. Here she was, letting a ghost borrow some hair bands while sharing a normal conversation. In fact, it almost seemed kind of....funny. She sat in front of her computer while Devi stood, examining her hair some more.

"Why is this mirror so cracked?" she asked.

"Um.....it was Johnny's." Erin answered as she entered Google.

Devi raised her eyebrows. "Oh.....it's _that_ mirror."

Erin briefly wondered what she meant, but said nothing. She typed in the name John Cullen. _"Hmm, let's see.....Edward Cullen...."_ She smiled at the name. _"Peter Cullen......"_ She sighed, thinking of Ann. _"Oh wait, what's this?"_

She clicked on a link to an online article. _"Murder.....of a Mass Murderer?"_ She read the title and began to skim over it, finding Nny's name. _"Oh god......"_ Her face cringed in disgust as the article told of some of the crimes he had committed.

"_Ripping a surveyor to shreds....killing people with fucking sporks....blowing up a café? I knew this guy was sick, but.....my god."_

Her eyes widened when she spotted another name. _"Devi......Delgado?"_ She continued reading, and a gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the reason he had been mentioned.

"He deserved it, you know."

Erin jumped and turned to Devi who was suddenly behind her, looking at the screen.

"You.....you killed Johnny?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You say that like it was a bad thing. You've seen his basement, you've seen what he does to people, what he is!" She turned away. "Besides, it was only fair. A life for a life. Actually....a life for two lives..."

Erin tilted her head and sighed. "Devi....there's no justification for killing someone, even if they killed someone you-"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I KILLED MYSELF?!" She screamed, turning back to Erin an eerie red glow appearing from her otherwise hollow, black eyes. "It was long overdue anyway! He.....he destroyed my hopes for a normal life long before I did it!" Her eyes lost the glow as they began to water.

Nny's screams echoed through Erin's mind. _"I FUCKED IT UP!!" _"What.....did he do to you?"

"You really wanna know?" Devi sighed. "Sit down, kid, it's a long story......"

Erin did as she was told and took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Way back....." Devi began. "I worked at a book store. Dragon Books, you may have seen it in town. There was a guy who would come in everyday. He....hardly ever actually bought a book, he would just browse. He normally at the sort of books I liked, so one day I started talking to him. After that, he would always come back the nest day during my shift, and we'd talk for hours about just about anything."

Erin recalled Nny's story, seemed pretty similar so far.

"After about three months, I finally asked him out. It was....wonderful at first. But then....he took me here. We talked some more, and....we were about to kiss....." She tried in vain to hide the blush on her cheeks. "When he suddenly....left. He went inside this room, and....I heard him talking. I think I even heard a different voice. When I finally opened the door, he....gave me this....wicked grin. I knew something was up, so I started to leave...." She choked a sob. "Then he....pulled his ucking knives out at me! I was lucky to have landed a kick on him....or else...." Wet drops appeared on the floor. "I was traumatized. I couldn't leave my apartment for months, even if my best friend begged me to get out. Which.....brings me to the next part of the story."

"After I had gotten over my fears, my friend, Tenna, invited me to go clubbing with her. I refused, not because I was afraid, but because I had recently had a bad experience at a club. So she went without me...." She buried her head in her face. "That was the last time I heard her. She was at the club at the same time _he _was. Everyone, every_thing_, in that club was destroyed." She couldn't hold back the sobs anymore, and she sunk to her knees.

Erin had to take a few moments to absorb all that had been said to her. With wide eyes, she left the room, and went down to the basement she knew Nny would be in. It wasn't long before she found him, standing before the bloody wall again. She walked behind him and with all her strength, brought her clenched fist against the back of his skull.

"YOU _FUCKING DUMBASS_!!!"

* * *

And so I finally conclude this chapter. Again, I apologize greatly for that long wait. At least my compy's working like new, so I won't have any delays because of that. But please don't expect me to update in less than a month. I have two other fanfictions I'm working on, and I hardly ever have the time to write anyway. But please be patient, and I shall reward you!

-----

Okay, okay, I know, this chapter's really short, but I thought that this was all that was necessary. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next one a little quicker. Also, cookies for anyone who gets the Cullen references.


	8. Bringing Up the Past

Disclaimer: I may own a copy of the comic, but the genius inside belongs to dear Mr. VaSQUEEZE.

Ugh, I'm sorry people. Life gets in the way so much, especially high school. Most of the time if I do get the time to go online, I usually just goof off. I'm sorry; this story has taken much more time than it should have. Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

Johnny hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head where Erin dealt her blow. He glared at her. "Just what the hell was that for?!"

"For being stupid, as usual!" she shouted back, fists still clenched at her sides.

"What are you talking about? What'd I do now?"

"Not what you did now, what you did before! I just finished talking to Devi..."

Johnny's eyes widened. "She's here? Where?"

"That's not important now! Do you know what I found out? How you died."

She watched him freeze, and shrink back a bit. He sighed, lowering his head. "Okay.....so now you know. So what? Not like I didn't deserve it."

"AND she told me just how you fucked up your first date!" He winced as she continued. "I mean, Jesus Christ, you told me how much she meant to you! Why in God's name would you want to kill her?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Johnny screamed, covering his hands over his ears. "It was so new to me...happiness...I didn't want it to end with her leaving me!"

"So you decide to kill her, so she can never really do that, right?" Erin shook her head, scoffing. "You're pathetic."

"Fuck you, don't you think I already know that?" Johnny curled his knees to his chest.

"But I say that because you were a coward that night. Just what made you so sure she would have left you?"

He actually chuckled. "Think about it, she would've found out about me sooner or later. Who wouldn't leave me?"

Erin sighed, sitting next to him. "But you know, that isn't the real reason she killed you. You did something else..."

Johnny put down his hands and looked at her. "Something else...what else did I do?"

"It was...your last trip to the club. You apparently had another rampage, huh?" He nodded. "Well...you killed someone there that was really important to Devi..."

Johnny's eyes widened. "You mean Tenna?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

He nodded. "Yeah...I've seen her at Devi's apartment building. Oh God, she was there that night?" He buried his face in his hands. "I-I don't even remember seeing her, but..." Erin frowned when she heard him choke a painful sob. "I try to kill her...then successfully kill her best friend...no wonder she hates me so much...I-I..." He took another staggering breath. "I'm the reason she's dead now...I killed her...just like I wanted to that night, years ago..."

Erin looked down. He really did feel horrible about this. He never meant to hurt her so much, but the question still remained: Just what was it that convinced him to do what he did to her? It didn't make complete sense. Sure, this guy was clearly off his rocker, but she couldn't truly believe that he would try to actually kill someone he seemed to care for so much.

She looked up, an idea came to her. "Maybe she's so angry with you because she doesn't think you're sorry."

Johnny shook his head. "Forget it, I tried apologizing to her once. If anything, that made her hate me even more. I'm better off just letting her treat me like dirt if she wants to. In fact, I think i'd feel better if she did."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. You sound like a stupid angsty teenager." She stood up. "You know what? I'm gonna bring her here right now."

Johnny looked up at her. "What? Now, but why? What do you think's gonna happen if you do that?"

"Tell her what you told me. If she knows just how much you regret it, she may forgive you." Before he said another word of protest, she ran off into the hallway and opened her bedroom door.

She sighed in disappointment. Devi had disappeared, yet again. "Dangit...where does she keep going?"

She went back to the living room and noticed something outside the window. She looked out and saw a boy, looked like a young teenager. Two things she noticed the most about how he looked was that he was pale and had black, stringy hair hanging over his forehead. He almost kind of looked like...

"Who's that?" asked Johnny, standing next to Erin to look out with her. She turned when she heard him gasp. "Is that...is that really...?"

Erin, confused as ever, looked back to the boy. He was holding something, a small bouquet of flowers, red roses. He placed them on the front lawn. Then he looked up at the house, only to tilt his head. He shrugged, then turned around, preparing to leave.

Erin shivered as Johnny rushed by her to the front door, swinging it open.

"Squee, is that you?"

The boy froze, and turned, eyes darting all around him. "Who-who said that?"

"Don't be afraid, Squee..." Johnny let himself fade into Squee's vision. He was standing just outside the door.

Squee blinked. "Nny...?" He smirked. "Scary Neighbor Man?"

Johnny smiled. He recognized him. "Oh wow...how many years has it been? You've grown a lot."

Squee chuckled. "Heh, I guess so." He took another good look at Johnny. "So...you became a ghost, huh?" He took a deep breath, trying not to be afraid.

Johnny frowned a bit. "That's...sort of a long story. It's not important right now." He took a step towards Squee. "But...what are you doing here?"

Squee looked down awkwardly. "Well, I...heard you had passed away...and I was finally able to come back here...so I wanted to pay my respects."

Johnny smiled. "Really? You'd do that for a freak like me?"

He smiled a bit. "Y-yeah. I've thought about it for these past few years, and...despite your odd way of showing me, I know now that you really cared about me, more than my parents ever did. You looked out for me, like a big brother."

Johnny growled. "Your parents..." He looked up, realizing something. "Say...What did you mean when you said 'finally came back here'?"

Squee's smile grew. "Oh, I don't live in this city anymore...I was adopted by a family that lives somewhere else."

"You were..." Johnny's smiled reappeared, stronger than ever. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

He nodded. "Yeah...I was taken out of the hospital, and...Social Services evaluated my home, so...they put me into a foster home that eventually adopted me once my parents made it clear they didn't want me back. So now I have new parents, and th-they really love me. I even have a little brother who looks up to me."

Johnny was about to cry tears of joy. "That's great, Squee...that's really great. I'm so glad you got a new family."

Squee smiled back, but suddenly ran up to his ghost and hugged him. "I may be an older brother now, but I won't forget my own big brother."

Erin smiled from behind the window as she watched Johnny hug the boy back. Unbeknownst to her, Devi was also watching, not far behind her, though she could see her.

"Maybe...Nny's changed after all..."

* * *

Well.....I had thought about giving dear Todd an appearance in this story too, but I really wanted to give him a happy ending. That whole scene was so fun to write, because it was so sweet. I hope you all thought that it was worth the long wait.


	9. Gallons of the Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny the blah-blah-you-know-what

Well then, sorry for another long update, but my computer got a pretty tough son-of-a-bitch virus not too long ago, which can severely delay one's writing. Then for a while I was just catching up on all I missed while the compy was being repaired, followed by, you guessed it, procrastination. So, to make up for it, I give you the chapter I knew I would be excited to post!

* * *

It had been a few days since Squee's visit, and Erin dared to say that things were becoming…normal again. Devi once again was no where to be seen, (She knew better than to just assume she wasn't there.) and seeing an old friend seemed to calm Nny down. She would still find him wandering in or outside the house, but he didn't disturb anyone or anything in it.

Something HAD to be going on.

Nny was currently watching Garret run back and forth down the hallway, each time holding something different. Erin, who was on the couch, saw him stuff everything into a big duffel bag at the side.

"Going somewhere, are we?"

He grinned, pausing in his speedy packing. "Yup, spending the night at a new friend's, David."

Erin nodded dully, looking back to the TV show she was watching before she noticed Garret was still looking at her.

"Sis, have you made any new friends yet?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because the people here just seem sorta…stupid. I swear, it's like this town is composed entirely of genetic screw ups!" She huffed, flipping the channel. "Until I meet someone who's head isn't up their butt, I'm perfectly happy with Ann as my only friend!"

Garret rolled his eyes. "Oh please, maybe there's something wrong with just you, ever thought of that?" He perked, hearing the doorbell ring.

Erin waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, just get outta here already." He stuck his tongue at her before hefting his bag over his shoulder and going out the door.

"Ah, sibling love."

"Jesus!!" Erin turned to the smirking ghost near her. "Just as I got my guard down!"

"Hey, would it be a normal day if I didn't scare the ever-loving shit out of you?"

"Well you haven't done it for a little while now, and I was just getting used to not nearly pissing myself. What's going on anyway? You haven't been…going out all the time, have you?"

He shrugged. "I actually haven't done that in a while. I dunno, I just feel sorta…peaceful lately. It's really weird."

"And what about Devi? I know we don't see much of her, but there hasn't been a single sign of her existence."

"Oh, she's been around, you just can't tell. She's being even more quiet than usual, and I know why." His eyes shifted briefly before he whispered to Erin. "She's been watching me."

"Watching you? Why would she do that?"

"Beats the hell outta me, but I think she has ever since not-so-little Squeegee visited." He sat down on the couch next to her after she scooted to the side.

"Wait a minute…" Erin looked down, thinking. "I remember…she was there when you two were talking, and she said something…'Maybe he's changed after all.'…" She suddenly stood up, snapping her fingers. "Ha! I think I got it!" She turned and pointed to Nny. "You, sir, must be on probation!"

He raised an eyebrow. "On what now?"

"She thinks you've changed for the better, so now she's watching you to make sure she's right. And if she is, maybe she'll actually not hate you anymore! So ya gotta make sure not to kill a single person from now on!"

"What!? Not one?!"

She shook her head. "Nope, or else it'll ruin everything!"

Nny gave an exaggerated sigh, sliding down the couch so his whole back was on the seat cushion. "And it's not like there's anything else to do around here. Being a ghost is sooooo BORING! All you have to do for fun is cause mayhem!"

"Well deal with it! No mayhem for you, especially not in my neighborhood!"

"What about in other-"

"NO MAYHEM!!"

Nny crossed his arms. "God, you're so…not fun."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Fun isn't what I aim for." She blinked. "You know, that friend of mine Ann says the same thing." She sighed. "Man…alone in this house once again…know what? I'm gonna call her now. Unless you think you can stand the sounds of fangirly giggling, I'd leave now."

"Come oooooooon Erin, yeah we've gotten to see each other, but when's the last time you actually got out of the house to do something with your buddies?"

Erin sighed, sitting back down on the couch with the phone to her ear, listening to Ann's whiny response. "I suppose I haven't left since we moved here, but…" She eyed the one side where Nny had been sitting. "I'm kinda nervous about you-know-who."

"Aww, I'm sure he'd be fine. Who cares anyway? Please Erin, Matt and Mikey have been bugging me for quite some time about the four of us hanging out like the good ol' days. Such an opportunity won't come so easily with you living farther away. We can go out and see a movie or just chill at one of our places and kick each other's assess in Halo, Brawl, and the like. What do you say?"

Another long sigh and a moment of quiet as Erin thought. "Well…I admit I do miss you guys, and…the thought of acting like a normal teenager sounds tempting. Lemme ask my parents when they get home tonight, alright?" She held the phone away as her friend squealed with excitement.

"Sweeet!! This'll be so freakin' fun! Maybe we can even rent a movie to watch together! Oh, I know, we should watch Transformers again, Mikey still hasn't seen-"

Erin wasn't paying attention anymore. Something outside the window was making her more nervous than Nny or Devi ever could. It was a pair of oddly blue-colored headlights, which belonged to only one car she knew…

"Hey Erin! Are you even listening to me?"

"Ann…you remember that asshole of a boyfriend my sis has?"

"Uh, yeah, why? Aw hell, he's there, isn't he?"

"Yeah…can I call you back? I think he's coming in, and I frankly don't wanna be around that creeper."

"That's cool. See ya later Er-"

Erin didn't even let her finish. She just hung up the phone and high tailed it back into her room, being sure to lock the door before placing an ear against it. _"Please don't let him hurt her…"_

In the living room she could hear his voice, but he was too quiet to make out what he was saying. Her eyes widened when she heard Caitlin make an uncomfortable whimper.

"C'mon Andrew…I said no, okay?"

Erin sighed sadly. This old scenario again. Like clockwork came an angry growl, so next would be the sound of Caitlin hissing in pain as he slapped her. She shut her eyes, but instead of a feminine cry came a low grunt, along with someone hitting the wall. She tried to listen even closer.

"I've had enough! I'm taking a stand and saying we are THROUGH!"

Erin cheered silently, glad to hear her sister finally grew a spine. But the celebration was short-lived when she could hear him chuckling in a rather menacing way.

"That's a pretty bad choice, sweetheart…" Erin gasped, recognizing the sound of a pocketknife being opened, followed shortly by Caitlin screaming. She practically threw her bedroom door open. "Caitlin?!" She was about to rush into the living room when she froze at another, more terrifying sound: ripping cloth and flesh.

Fearing the worst, she looked around the corner of the wall to find Caitlin pressed against the wall, looking straight at Andrew on the floor. When she looked closer, Erin could see that the back of his knees had been torn, rendering his legs useless.

"You _scum…_" Erin knew that voice, but Caitlin looked around the room frantically, wondering where it came from. Finally he faded into Erin's view, but it seemed he was still invisible to everyone else. He was simply standing there with a look of quiet rage. She could see blood, Andrew's blood, dripping from a knife in his hand. _"Wait, that's not a knife in his hand…that IS his hand!"_

"A-///Andrew?" Caitlin stammered. He was still lying on the ground, spitting out curses and trying to stand. Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just a few hours ago, she was having a perfectly normal conversation with Johnny, and he seemed like the mellowest person in the world. And yet, here he was, standing over Andrew, looking like a man ready to tear someone's throat out with his own teeth.

She looked up, hearing Caitlin yelp, and watch her be shoved aside by Nny, though Erin knew she couldn't see him.

"Run," he said without looking at Caitlin. "Get out of here. Now." Erin gasped, hearing a deep growl forming in his voice that was laced with cold intent. His usually dark brown eyes were starting to glow red, staring daggers at the man he had just brutally wounded.

"Wh-who said that?" asked Caitlin, still searching desperately for the source of the voice. "Where are you? What are you going to do-"

"I said to run. Leave this place."

He finally turned around and let her see his face, which made her scream and pull away from him. "What are you?!"

"I said RUN dammit!" he yelled, but he turned back around as a hand suddenly went through him. Andrew had managed to sit up, and was awkwardly swiping his hands around, also looking for the owner of this strange voice. Johnny smashed the sole of his boot against the other man's face with a roar, breaking his nose and slamming him back down to the hard floor.

Caitlin made almost a squeaky sound, reflexively scrambling away. Being as much of a natural klutz as her sister, her heel caught on something, and she fell to the ground with a thump.

Another growl sounded from Johnny as he began to walk around Andrew. "You know, after meeting some of the people in this house, I had actually thought maybe humanity improved since my death, that maybe there weren't so many little motherfucking _shits_ out there. How stupid of me." He knelt down to Andrew's level. "You're the proof that it's as bad as ever. Another animal who doesn't think with the head on his neck, who will do anything to get that sickening physical pleasure."

Andrew tried swinging his hands at Johnny again when his voice was closer. Both of his hands had fingers pointed like two straight-edged knives. In one fluid motion, he stabbed them downward, skewering Andrew's hands and pinning them to the floor. "Ah ah ah, I don't want you interrupting this education I offer." Erin could see Johnny's teeth in a wicked grin.

As Andrew shrieked in agony, Caitlin was trying desperately to block it out with her hands. "You like that?!" Johnny cackled. "You want more?! I'll give you more! Oh, FUCK yes, I'll give you more!!"

Erin winced, turning away, feeling like she would throw up if she saw anything more. And yet, something was telling her to keep watching. She fixed her eyes wide back to the scene before her. After all, he was doing this for her sister.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO HURT AN INNOCENT WOMAN!!" Johnny raged, twisting the knives cruelly. He seemed pushed on by Andrew's screams, savage pleasure clear in his eyes. Erin knew that he was utterly insane now, blinded by his rage, practically spitting venom as he tormented his victim.

"YOU'RE LOWER THAN _SHIT_, YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN _LOOK _AT A WOMAN! HEY, Y'KNOW WHAT?! I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T LOOK AT _ANYTHING!_" His hands changed again into two metal hooks, and slashed them downward, burying the sharp ends into Andrew's eye sockets.

Erin swallowed hard, fighting back her gag reflex. She had seen plenty of over-the-top gore in even the most violent slasher flicks, but this was no movie. This was real. Sickeningly, viciously real. And yet, she forced herself to keep watching. She didn't know what made her do it, but she kept her eyes glued to the two men and her poor, terrified sister, who looked like she couldn't dare to look away either.

Johnny's crazed screaming seemed to blur out, his words no longer intelligible. All she could focus on was the slow butchering of Andrew. Nausea shot through her as she saw Johnny spear his tongue with another knife and rip it clear out of his mouth. She watched in sick horror as he flicked the hunk of meat off the end of the knife, moved off of the bigger man a little bit, and sliced his stomach open from the bottom of his ribs to his groin. Another slashing motion, and a second cut opened, forming a square cross over Andrew's torso. Hesitating no more than if he had been digging the pulp out of a pumpkin, Johnny grasped the bloody edges of the cross and spread them wide, opening up Andrew's body cavity. Erin was eternally grateful that she couldn't see inside from her angle. She had no doubt that she would have indeed vomited if she had been able to see the quivering, still-living organs. Her imagination was more than enough. She didn't need to see it for real.

Johnny's expression had gone from uncontrollable rage to quiet, cold fury. His words were no longer screamed at the top of his lungs, but growled out through gritted teeth. The pleasure was gone from his eyes, leaving behind only a deadly determination to exact revenge to its fullest degree upon this pathetic excuse for a human being. The passion had drained completely from the thin man, a chilling, sadistic malice taking its place.

"Look at you," Johnny said disdainfully, his words once again becoming clear to Erin's ears. "You're just another mindless sack of meat and slime, a walking mass of biological processes! How dare you call yourself human? You're a mockery of life, you filthy, stinking _animal_!" As he spoke, Johnny was slowly pulling Andrew's intestines from his stomach, forcibly extracting the pinkish-gray coils from his body inch by tortuous inch.

"Nny, stop it!" Erin whimpered, the words leaving her mouth before she even knew she was speaking. "That's enough! Please, just finish it!"

Johnny whipped his head around to look at her, shock settling in his eyes. It seemed he hadn't realized that she was ever there or that her sister had not fled the scene like he had ordered her to. He sucked in his breath, horrified that both girls had just witnessed everything he had done. After a moment, he turned back to Andrew and promptly slit the mutilated man's throat. Andrew gave a jerk and a wet gurgle, then lay still.

Erin suddenly realized that Caitlin was crying. Hot, fat tears were streaming down her face, and she could barely contain her sobs. She was shaken to the core by the horror of what she had just seen, hysteria slowly building in the back of her throat.

Johnny slowly stood back up and sighed. "And now…for the wall." He lifted one arm straight out in front of him, and all the blood from Andrew's body seemed to follow, floating where it once lay pooled on the floor. He swiftly moved his arm to the side, and all the blood rushed through the air and under the crack of the secret door that led to his basement. Unfortunately, Caitlin had been sitting directly in that path, so the it had passed her, leaving her absolutely soaked with her former boyfriend's blood.

She simply sat there for a moment, panting, looking at herself, before she finally let out the scream that had been building inside her the entire time.

* * *

*****laughs evilly***** Oh God, YES!! I had been wanting to write that scene for so long! It was one of the first images that came to mind when I started this story!!

Now then, let me apologize AGAIN for taking such an ungodly amount of time to update this. It has been nearly six months since my last chapter, and I'm so ashamed at having taken so long. In December, it'll be two years since I posted the first chapter. It makes me almost sick that such a short story has been taken so long. The truth is, I don't have any of the enthusiasm I used to with writing. The only thing that keeps me going really is you guys, the fans. I think about how disappointed, sad, and pissed off you would be if I were to leave this discontinued. I really want to thank all of you for sticking around and waiting for each chapter, then leaving such positive reviews. They really do keep me from giving up writing.


End file.
